disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
McFarland, USA
McFarland, USA is a 2015 live-action sports drama film which was based on a true story of a Latin high school track team from McFarland, California. The film stars Kevin Costner as Jim White, the school's coach who lead the team through a number of 1980s social issues to win a championship. Released on February 20, 2015, the film was directed by Niki Caro and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot From the official press-release: Inspired by the 1987 true story, "McFarland" follows high school coach Jim White (Kevin Costner), whose job-hopping leads him to predominantly Latino McFarland High School, located in an agricultural community in California's farm-rich San Joaquin Valley. Jim knows he has to make this school his last stop - he's out of options, with both his career and his family and finds himself in a diverse, economically-challenged community that feels worlds apart from his previous hometowns. Admittedly, the White family and the students have a lot to learn from each other -- but when Coach White notices the boys' exceptional running ability, things begin to change. Soon something beyond their physical gifts impresses White - the power of family relationships, their unwavering commitment to one another, and their incredible work ethic. With grit and determination, Coach White's unlikely band of runners eventually overcome the odds to forge not only a championship cross-country team, but an endearing legacy as well. Along the way, Jim and his family realize that they finally found a place to call home and both he and his team achieve their own kind of American dream. Cast *Kevin Costner as Jim White *Maria Bello as Cheryl *Morgan Saylor as Julie *Daniel Moncada as Eddie *Mariann Gavelo as Low Rider Cover girl *Connor Weil as Palo Alto Runner #1 *Chelsea Rendon as Sonia *Vanessa Martinez as Maria Marisol *Diana Maria Riva as Senora Diaz *Nick de Graffenreid as Robert Louis Stevenson Runner *Ben Bray as Ernesto Valles *Carlos Pratts as Thomas *Catherine Toribio as Flirty Girl #1 *Jush Allen as Cross Country Fan (green team) *Erika Navarro as Low Rider Magazine Model *J. Downing as Race Official *Johnny Ortiz as Jose Cardenas *Josh Clark as Coach Trent Jameson *Carmyn Xoluv as Sonia's Friend *Tyler Sellers as Palo Alto Runner #2 *Omar Leyva as señor Diaz *Regi Davis as Centennial Coach *Rigo Sanchez as Javi *Vaia Zaganas as Chola *Hector Duran as Johnny Saneniego *Adriana Diaz Chapa as Laura (rumored) *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Senora Valles *Chad Mountain as Clovis Coach *Rafael Martinez as David Diaz *Tyler Ecklund as Bear River Runner *Michael Rey as Runner (rumored) *Mina Polanko as Teacher *Brian Connors as Park Aide *Michael Tong as Hunter *Austin MacKinnon as Runner *Michael Rey as Runner (rumored) *Brian Maierhofer as Yreka Runner Production William Broyles was hired to write the script for the film which has been in development since 2004. Kevin Costner negotiated to star begun in 2012 and been completed in July 2013. The film will mainly take place in Camarillo, California. Release The film was previously dated as McFarland for a November 21, 2014 release, but was pushed back to February 20, 2015. Gallery File:McFarlandUSA 01.jpg File:McFarlandUSA 02.jpg File:McFarlandUSA 03.jpg File:Moviepedia_McFarland_001.jpg 720x405-MCDMCUS EC052 H.JPG 2015-mcfarland-usa-J1.jpg 2015-mcfarland-usa-12.jpg 2015-mcfarland-usa-11.jpg 2015-mcfarland-usa-10.jpg 2015-mcfarland-usa-09.jpg 2015-mcfarland-usa-08.jpg 2015-mcfarland-usa-07.jpg 2015-mcfarland-usa-06.jpg 2015-mcfarland-usa-05.jpg 2015-mcfarland-usa-04.jpg 2015-mcfarland-usa-03.jpg 2015-mcfarland-usa-02.jpg 81lmmJ95vDL. SL1500 .jpg Tumblr_nrjxwbHFB91qiceiuo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nsvzm6CFJP1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Marathon in McFarland USA.jpeg External Links *Official Site *Official Site in Spanish nl:McFarland, USA Category:2015 films Category:Live-action films Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:Films featuring Sports Category:PG-rated films